An All Nighter
by thoughtless dreamer
Summary: Finals are a very stressful period for students, and undoubtedly even more for crammers. All-nighters are common practice for such students, but even Demyx knows the importance of sleep before a test. Unfortunately, his lover has other plans. Zemyx! AU.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

Jessie: So…title? Subject? Pretty straight forward.

Joh: Ugh…tests are _evil_.

Jessie: Yes. Yes they are. So basically, this drabble goes out to everyone who had the misfortune to share agony that I myself had to suffer today.

Joh: Poor Jessie **Huggles**

Jessie: **Cuddles** I agree…

**Warnings**: **Yaoi**, a humorously (and purposely, mind you!) OOC Zexion

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Finals sucked.

No, sucked wasn't a good enough description. They sucked _muchly_.

The wording change may not have seemed all that striking to anyone else, but as it was late and after he'd done nothing else but read about history for seven and a half hours straight to study (read: cram) for his upcoming history final, Demyx didn't feel too inspired to think of anything more exciting.

Come to think of it, he didn't really want to do anything more than finish the chapter he was reading in his textbook so that he could get a good night's sleep before the exam.

Casting his weary, longing ocean eyes to the clock resting on his bedside table, he sighed heavily as he read the time; eleven twenty-eight. He'd really been hoping to finish by ten thirty at the very latest in order to ensure that he got a good night's rest the night before the test.

Oh well. Such was the life of a student with a schedule chock full of band practice (the band was _totally_ gonna get its big break any time now).

Stifling a yawn for the third time in under a minute, the mulleted blonde flipped unenthusiastically through the remaining pages, but managed a small, relieved smile when he realized that he only had two more pages to go before the review questions.

With the thought of sleep in mind (he's even woken up an hour or two earlier than he usually would have for some extra cram—er, review time), Demyx found himself more than merely slightly motivated to absorb the remaining information and race through the review questions (hey, 6 out of 9…not bad).

It was with much enthusiasm that an exhausted Demyx at last got the long-awaited opportunity to drop his book to the floor by the side of his bed, turn off the light, and unceremoniously flop back down to the bed and close his eyes with a contented hum.

At this point, Demyx had been very much intending to remain dead to the world for another good five hours at the very least; so you can imagine that it was with a great deal of disappointment that the blonde forced himself to blink his eyes open at the sound of the door opening and closing.

Merely two minutes later.

However, all it took was the soft, familiar pattern of soft footsteps by the side of the bed for the sleepy blonde to close his eyes once more (grateful that his lover hadn't turned on the lights) and wriggle over further to his side of the bed.

"Mmm…wha' took ya' s'long?" Demyx mumbled, blue eyes still closed, as an extra weight fell onto the other side of the mattress moments before a light kiss was dropped onto his forehead.

And then, unexpectedly, on his neck.

Demyx once again cracked his eyes open, intending to send a questioning look to the other--but it changed to one of mingled surprise and confusion as he took in the scholar's uncharacteristically open lustful expression.

"I…have been sitting in a lab listening to what had to have been _the most_ mind-numbing of Vexen's lectures for the past four hours, Demyx. **Four. Hours.** I would _not_ have signed up for the review session in the first place had I known just how horrible an experience it was going to be. You know how horrible the _one _hour fones we have in class are. And for the life of me, I couldn't focus for the last half hour, because I couldn't get the thought of you and the stripe tease you did the other night out of my head. I want sex **now**," Zexion finished matter-of-factly, before capturing a dumbstruck Demyx's lips in a kiss.

Even without thinking, Demyx's first instinct was to immediately slip his arms around the bluenette's neck and deepen the kiss; as it was, he only really registered the impromptu make-out session when the kiss heated suddenly as Zexion slipped his tongue between Demyx's lips.

Demyx let out a tired sound of protest before moving his hands to Zexion's shoulders and pushing slightly. Zexion pulled away so that their lips ghosted against one another's, gazing curiously at the sitarist.

"Zexy, 'm _exhausted_. Please, lemme sleep. We can do whatever you want tomorrow…I promise I won't even _complain _if you wanna use the handcuffs," Demyx insisted wearily, shifting over so that he was lying on his side.

Zexion, however, could remain damn stubborn as well when he wanted to, and persisted; following the blonde's movement and leaning forward to leave a strategic trail of love bites along the spots on Demyx's neck he knew to be the most sensitive.

"And at last you discover how _I_ feel when you do this to me, say, every other week," Zexion laughed against Demyx's neck, smirking to himself when he felt the other boy's muscles grow taut as he struggled not to respond and rather scoot away from the intimate touches.

"Okay, okay--I'm sorry, I'll never do it again, Zexy--but please just let me sleep now," Demyx groaned, biting back a moan of appreciation as Zexion's hands began wandering down his chest, cursing his habit of sleeping nude, as it already supplied Zexion with an advantage.

"But _that_ would be _completely_ unfair; now that I think about it, I do believe that payback is in order--after all, how many times have I caved in for you, Dem? Don't worry, I'll do all the work," Zexion reassured the blonde with that damnedly sexy smile of his (which, _because_ of its rareness, was all the more arousing).

"Zexy, no—ngh…" Demyx trailed off weakly as the older teen moved him so that he lay on his back as Zexion ground his hips against his.

"Z…Zexi-_ahnnn_…" Demyx whined when Zexion's eager hands took an abrupt turn southward from where they had been idly caressing Demyx's finely toned torso. Demyx shuddered and let out a soft moan as Zexion's hands stroked softly along the insides of his thighs, his futile struggles growing more and more reluctant as Zexion's teasing fingers grew closer and closer to their destination.

And suddenly, as Demyx found himself arching up into Zexion's hand, moaning his lover's name passionately, he realized he wasn't _too_ tired for sex anymore.

Unfortunately, Demyx never _did_ get the good night's sleep he'd wanted to have before the test.

In fact, when Axel was forced to wake him up by kicking his chair from behind when he'd passed out during their test (very nearly getting the both of them kicked out of the exam) and demanded the reason for Demyx's exhaustion, the blonde eventually confessed, albeit with a sheepish grin and blush.

He admitted that he'd pulled an all-nighter.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jessie: Oh, look. A pun. Ha. Ha. _Hiiilarious_.

Joh: **Giggles** _I_ like puns!

Jessie: …I know… Anyways, this story actually came to me in the middle of the night last night when I was _finally_ laying in bed, ready to go to sleep after studying for (le gasp!) seven and a half hours! I woke up in a panic twice, so this was a _much_ preferable option to those.

Joh: Of course it would be, Jessie. It's _yaoi_.

Jessie: Point taken! Alright—so just one more shout out to anyone who took their test today who's reading this: CONGRADULATIONS! WE'RE _**DONE**__**!**_ My advice as to what to do next? Don't even _think_ about it anymore; it's over and done with, PARTY! Or write, like I did. Writing's always good. Especially if it's Zemyx

_**Please Review**_


End file.
